


Madly

by shiromomokuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fork and Cake, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri
Summary: 和泉一织发现自己失去全部味觉的时候是崩溃的，不敢接受自己是fork的事实，没有办法品尝正常人类的食物，所有的味道都如同白水一般平淡，就在这时，他遇到了作为cake的九条天……





	Madly

和泉一织x九条天  
**有车、身体伤害暴力流血表现有**  
cake fork的设定

和泉一织从发现自己失去味觉的时候就知道一切都变得不可回头了，他恐惧他厌恶同样的他也感到害怕。这个世界虽然绝大部分是正常人，但却还是有这么一小部分人是被称为“不正常”的人，那便是cake和fork。

Cake从生下来就是甜蜜的，常人闻不到，自己本人也闻不到，但cake的血液、皮肤、眼泪甚至器官，他们的每一个部位都是甜蜜的，香甜的诱人的，这一切本人和周围的亲朋好友都不知道，不如说cake其实到死都不会知道自己是cake。而另一部分人，则是被称为fork的人类，他们没有味觉，他们品尝不出任何正常人类品尝出的味道，他们只能尝出一种味道：cake的香甜。

Fork总是会被人用有色眼镜看待，因为特殊的体质，fork几乎是本能的对于cake有着执着的追求，结果就是失控的fork不断猎杀捕食cake，在这社会造成很大的血腥案件。不少fork开始了大规模的对cake的拐卖，地下黑市人口贩卖也是在这个时候变得更多起来，不少年幼的cake就是在没有反抗能力的时候被fork拐卖，他们的身体是美味的，被拐卖的cake大多逃不了被杀害接着被器官贩卖的结局：他们的身体的每个部分都会被fork吃掉，甚至因为害怕和痛苦而落下的眼泪也会被收集起来当做甜美的果汁。他们是甜美的，是诱人的，对于fork来说，不是吗？

和泉一织厌恶极了，他不断地摄取食物，倒入十包糖的果茶，被加入大量辣椒的逢坂壮五的料理，他甚至将整整一包盐倒入自己的饭菜中，可结果一点也没变，他尝不到味道，一点也尝不出来。他自我安慰道这只是一时身体不适罢了，自己在这之前不是好好的拥有味觉吗？只是身体不舒服而已，要知道fork都是天生失去味觉的。

可现实还是给他狠狠一耳光：虽然很罕见，但确实有后天成为fork的案例存在，和泉一织就是那0.0001%的案例。

和泉一织失魂落魄的度过了过去的一周，但唯一的好消息是他们团内并没有cake的存在，和泉一织闻不到他们身上的甜味，也感受不到网路上说的那样接近疯狂的状态，他松了一口气，看吧，那一定是网上那些人的恶意揣测和添油加醋，只要他能好好控制就不会出现问题。

“早上好，今天请多多指教。”和泉一织一边推开门一边和各位工作人员打招呼，很好，工作人员里面也没有cake，果然这个世界上fork和cake还是极少数人，说不定他一生也遇不到cake也说不准，和泉一织松了口气，接过工作人员递来的点心——虽然对于他来说这点心一点味道也没有。他装作正常的样子，微笑着对着工作人员点点头称赞着点心真好吃是在哪里买的？工作人员听了十分高兴，喋喋不休说着这是他自己开发的食谱，其他团员也赞不绝口。和泉一织想着，他的伪装是满分的，没有人发现他是fork，就连他自己都要被自己说服了，直到九条天推开休息室的门。

“各位辛苦了，今天一天还请多多指教。”九条天刚刚进来和泉一织就闻到一股香甜，他很确定那不是九条天香水的味道，他从不喷香味很浓的香水，而这种甜味没有人闻到，和泉一织很确定，九条天是cake。只是在那一瞬间，和泉一织就被九条天身上的香味吸引，他甚至忘记了呼吸，只觉得全身的血液在沸腾，他觉得自己红了眼，他觉得十分口干，甚至不自觉咽了口水。他想现在就把九条天吃掉，里里外外的，那一定很好吃，他甚至能感受到九条天血液的香草味，他的皮肤是什么味道？是焦糖？还是草莓？他要控制不知自己了。

“和泉一织？”他猛地回过神，发现九条天正担心又疑惑地看着自己，他拉着自己的手臂，“怎么了？脸色很糟糕，而且一直盯着我还不打招呼，真失礼啊，我做了什么事吗？”

“不、不是的……九条前辈，早。”和泉一织觉得自己的嗓子像是有火烧，这么近距离的接触他几乎要失控，仿佛下一秒就要拉着九条天在他好看的，白皙的脖颈咬上一口，如果稍微用力就会咬破大动脉，接着香甜可口的血液就会流入口中直到全身的血液都被吸干为止。

“你是fork。”九条天突然凑近他的耳边，用只有两个人才能听见的声音低语着，不是疑问句而是肯定句，他的语气平静道甚至带着一丝同情和可悲，和泉一织不敢去看他的眼神，他想反驳，但是一个字都说不出来，“我不是在指责你，等下工作结束我来找你。”

接着，九条天松开了和泉一织，他的眼睛里像是蒙上一层雾，接着自然而然的带过话题，和在场的其他人聊天聊工作，只有和泉一织站在原地，他觉得自己的血液被冻住了。

九条天知道自己是cake，准确说，他是被迫知道的。Cake闻不到自己的味道，身边的正常人也闻不到自己的味道，只有fork知道。九条天从出生起就是cake，先天性的诱人香甜，他一直很庆幸cake是自己而不是自己的双胞胎弟弟。

他知道自己是cake是在七岁那一年，那一年的圣诞节自己和双胞胎弟弟七濑陆跑出去买糖果，街上挂着的彩灯，到处放着圣诞节歌曲，唱诗班站在教堂门口唱着赞美歌，情侣手牵手走过繁华的街道，整个城市被幸福和团聚包围。

如果是这样就好了。

七濑天看着在前面蹦蹦跳跳的七濑陆笑着要追上去，可突然一只大手捂住他的口鼻，接着，他被身形高大的大人狠狠抱起，他想挣扎可小孩子的力气怎么可能比得过大人？他害怕，他想要大声喊“陆，快跑！”可他一个字也说不出来，他甚至觉得心脏要因为恐惧炸裂，他睁大了眼睛不断踢着腿可根本无济于事，他甚至连哭喊都忘记，他多希望周围的大人能注意到这边的状况，可街角的暗处谁会看过来？

七濑天不知道自己会遇到什么事，电视上的新闻经常报道最近出现大量失踪的儿童，怀疑是诱拐团体犯罪，他不敢想那些被拐走的孩子去了哪了，也不敢想那些孩子的遭遇，被杀害？还是被买去哪里？他觉得自己要喘不上气了，视线的最后是被人狠狠扔进面包车，接着便是一片黑暗。

“看样子这次是上等的cake，可以赚好大一笔钱了！”

Cake……？天咬着嘴唇希望能保持哪怕一丝清醒，那是什么？赚钱？为什么cake会赚钱？

“这么浓郁的甜味，那些大老板一定会很开心。”

那些大人在讨论什么？其他失踪的孩子也是这样被当做cake卖掉的吗？

“器官可以买到上亿吧，毕竟这家伙可是最上等品。”

七濑天再也无法保持理智，他第一次明白，自己要去的地方不是单纯的看不到父母和弟弟，而是直接被杀害，会被当成商品，被当成别人的食物，被当成猎物，被残忍地虐待杀害。他努力爬起来，可无奈手脚都被捆绑住，车内的空气十分稀薄，过大的动作和心理紧张导致他已经出现缺氧，不要，不要，不想死……！

“那边的你们在干什么！”

后面的事情，天一点也记不起来了，只记得好像是路过的巡查警察发现了这边的异常，将他救了出来并送回去七濑家，年幼的陆不知道发生了什么，单纯地以为双胞胎哥哥走失了，七濑夫妇听到这样的遭遇几乎是崩溃一般跪倒下来死死抱住七濑天大哭，天只觉得耳边嗡嗡的，他甚至听不清他们在说什么，他的眼神没有了光，甚至连询问都做不到。之后的一周，天都没有出门甚至没有去过学校。

“一织！和天哥发生了什么吗？”七濑陆有些担心的走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“很少看到你会露出这样的表情，该不会是欺负天哥了吧！”

“被欺负的是我才对吧！”和泉一织咳嗽两声，“七濑您知道您哥哥的身体状况吗……？”

“天哥？啊，好像小的时候天哥走失过一次，之后每次问爸爸妈妈他们都不肯说，只是说天哥的身体状况很特殊，会遇上危险……”七濑陆皱着眉，“而且每次问天哥都只是说那天看着花灯看呆了不小心走散了，很奇怪对吧！”

和泉一织脸色突然变得惨白，那不是走丢，那是……拐卖。如果当时九条没有回到家，很有可能已经被fork杀害，他的内脏和身体被当做食物，他的骨头被当做饭后甜点，被人从内到外一丝不剩的吃掉，最后只会被当做拐卖失踪案处理……

和泉一织不敢细想，他突然觉得一阵反胃，刚刚自己看向九条天的眼神，对他的强烈执着和欲求，不就和那些恶心的想要拐走他的大人一样吗？！fork是食人鬼，是无情的猎杀者，网路上说的一点也没错，和泉一织再一次对于自己的特殊体质感到厌恶，他甚至不知道自己是怎么度过这一天的，他满脑子都是刚刚九条天看向自己的眼神。

就像是，自嘲。

“看吧，你也对我的身体很感兴趣吗？想要吃干抹净吗？”

“因为我是cake，这种事是难免的。”

就像是在嘲笑自己，又像是在嘲笑和泉一织。

“今天辛苦了。”和泉一织向工作人员和团员打过招呼就离开了休息室，他不知道九条天会等在哪里，也不知道九条天会和自己说什么，现在的自己自控力几乎为0，他很害怕会做出伤害他的事情。

“和泉一织。”九条天带着口罩背着书包站在他身后，“楞在这里干什么，走了。”

不等和泉一织回答，天就伸手拉过他的手走向地下车库，他最近考了驾照，说的也是，二十岁的人还没有驾照实在是有点说不过去，他开着玩笑问和泉一织买保险了吗？和泉一织则是严肃的说这笑话一点也不好笑九条前辈。

“真是无趣的高中生，哦不对，该说真是无趣的大学生了。”九条天耸耸肩，无所谓的样子启动了车子的引擎，“啊，再稍微忍一下就好了。”

“我们要去哪里？”

“Love hotel.”

和泉一织完全愣住，他不知道这个时候跳车还来得及吗，他甚至怀疑眼前的人真的是九条天吗？带着大学一年级的现任偶像去爱情旅馆？！这种事怎么说都说不过去吧？！

“还是说你有更好的建议？先说一下九条家肯定不行，九条先生现在在日本，龙的家里肯定更不行……”九条天转过头看向一脸错愕的和泉一织，“你这是什么表情？”

“love hotel，是我想的那个吗？”和泉一织憋了半天才开口，说真的他觉得自己心脏要跳出来了，他搞不懂这位前辈在想什么，“九条前辈，我，我虽然是fork但并不是会随便对cake下手的fork。”

“嗯我知道。”九条天点点头，接着一脚油门出了车库。

这完全不是知道的样子啊？！

和泉一织觉得有点头晕，车内完全封闭的状态九条天的甜味越来越浓，他伸手打开一点车窗，夜晚的冷风吹进来让他头脑清醒了不少，他不知道此时该说什么，说老实话他其实很喜欢九条天，不光是尊重的喜欢，而是恋人的喜欢。他暗恋九条天，实际上本人发现这种感情的时候还很抗拒和不敢相信，无论如何，不光是对于自己喜欢的对象是同性的惊讶，更是对于自己喜欢的人是那个绝对不可能谈恋爱的完美偶像的悲伤。这份喜欢的心情大概是要变成秘密跟着他走进坟墓，可命运真的很会给他开玩笑，突然变成fork的他现在要和暗恋的对象一起去爱情旅馆，会发生什么几乎是个人都猜得出来，他们不可能在爱情旅馆单纯喝苹果汁。

“九条前辈，之前有过……”

“没有，不管那方面都没有。”九条天似乎很厌恶这个话题，他皱着眉头打断了和泉一织的话，“你是在怀疑我在做那方面的事情吗？因为我是cake？”

“不，不是那个意思……”和泉一织知道自己搞砸了，因为只有一瞬间也好，他清楚地看到九条天眼神中的错愕和受伤，“……我很担心，您会不会被人骚扰，之类的。”

“居然是那个吗。”九条天干笑两声，“会有那种人的吧，因为是fork所以不断盯着cake，不过不用担心，我们家的龙和乐是知道我的体制的，所以如果可以从来都不会让我一个人走。”

“这样就好……”和泉一织松了口气，他看着九条天的侧脸，突然想起来七濑陆和他说的事，他的胸口突然变得好痛，那样年幼的孩子该多恐惧，他甚至怀疑九条天其实很害怕自己，只是完美的装作无所谓。

“到了，下车。”和泉一织的幻想被九条天唤醒，九条天解开安全带先一步进去，“我看看……Google上面好像是说这边没有人需要自己操控机器订房。”

“前辈，原来不知道吗？”和泉一织有点诧异，确实，他之前也听过爱情旅馆为了客人的隐私从来不会看到服务生，需要什么都是直接机器操控，就算是有服务人员，两边也看不到彼此的脸，如果需要一些道具也可以直接在房间订，之后就会从管道掉出来之类的。

“……你知道的很清楚才很奇怪吧，该不会你不是第一次……”九条天对着和泉一织挑挑眉，他手上已经拿到房间的房卡，“总之，上去再说。”

“不、不是的！这确实是第一次……！”

“你太大声了和泉一织。”

房间确实很大，和泉一织有些不知所措，只好先坐在床上，九条天将房间内的暖风调到合适的温度后站到和泉一织面前，还未等和泉一织说话他先拉住对方的衣领狠狠吻住对方的薄唇。

和泉一织被吓到了，但很快的，从没体验过的甜味自口腔传来，那是cake专有的味道，甜腻到醉人的味道，九条天松手，和泉一织似乎还没品尝够一样，九条天舔了舔嘴唇：“还想要吗？”

“那是当然的。”和泉一织伸手搂住九条天的腰让他跨坐在自己身上，那浓烈的甜味席卷而来，和泉一织觉得自己像是喝醉了，他胡乱的吻着九条天，手上下抚摸着天的背，天低着头搂着一织的脖子，他觉得身体变得热起来了。和泉一织是第一次，九条天也是 ，两个没有任何经验的人只能靠着身体的本能，一织觉得自己要疯了，天的味道比他想的还要甜，不够，光是这样完全不够，和泉一织贪婪地想要索取更多，cake的每一个角落都是甜的，天的唾液，天的呼吸。

“九条前辈，我可以做得更过分一点吗？”

“嗯，随你喜欢。”

接着和泉一织就像是不受控一样，他再一次吻上天的唇，他们的舌头交织在一起，和泉一织没忍住咬破了天的嘴唇，流出来的丝丝血液更是让他兴奋到了极点，不够，还不够，只是这样还不够！和泉一织伸手解开天的上衣扣子，天的皮肤白皙，没有多余的脂肪和赘肉，和泉一织伸手像是抚摸一样宝物一样，接着他狠狠咬住天的肩膀。

“嘶……”天吃痛的倒吸一口冷气，但他没有推开，和泉一织闭着眼享受，口中是天独特的甜味，他的皮肤很有弹性，和泉一织像是在品尝一样香草蛋糕一样，浓烈的奶香在口中爆开，接着，他伸出舌头舔掉被自己咬破的地方渗出的血珠，那血液像是焦糖，和泉一织发誓自己从没尝过这么美味的味道，甚至在自己味觉尚在的时候都没品尝过。

“九条前辈，比想象中还要诱人。”如果刚刚是作为fork对于cake的执着，那现在就是作为一个男人对喜欢的人产生的生理冲动。一织抬起头眼含爱意的看着天，九条天皮肤已经因为爱欲染上一层粉红，他也对着和泉一织笑笑，主动地将对方压倒在床上：“现在才刚开始，不是吗？”

天主动将上衣脱掉，他跨坐在一织的身上，从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂和一个避孕套，天咬着避孕套眼神迷离地看向一织，接着，他脱掉自己的长裤和内裤，一丝不挂的展示在别人面前还是让人十分害羞的，天不自然的别过头，支支吾吾说着让和泉一织不要看过来，可对方偏偏像是故意欺负人一样，盯着天的动作，甚至坏心眼的伸手捏了一把天的胸前两点。男性不会对乳头的刺激产生性快感，但这确实是一种十分冲击的羞耻感，天打了个机灵，接着像是下定决心一样，从装着润滑液的瓶子里倒出一些在手上，在一织的面前做起了润滑工作。

“哈……啊……”这样的事九条天是第一次做，他其实骗了和泉一织，他今天的工作结束的很早，他甚至回家换了个衣服洗了个澡，给自己好好清洁了一遍。天先是伸出一根手指，在后穴打着圈涂抹均匀润滑液，冰凉的液体还是让他没忍住发抖，他眯着眼睛，这样羞耻的行为让他心跳加速。和泉一织更是如此，他光是看着都觉得体温在上升，他的心跳不断加快，这样大尺度的画面让他口干舌燥。

一根手指进入后第二根手指变得容易进去一些，天将大量的润滑液送入体内，不小心碰到某个点让他忍不住发抖，嘴里更是吐出可爱的闷哼：“嗯啊……哈……！等、和…和泉一织……不要一直盯着看，哈……”

“前辈，已经差不多了的样子。”和泉一织说着搂紧天的腰，九条天有些紧张，他慢慢褪去一织的衣服帮他带好安全套，接着一点点坐上去。进去的过程是漫长的，两人都是第一次，说实话感受并不是很好，天紧紧咬住嘴唇，光是顶端进入他就觉得一阵疼痛，甚至冒出了冷汗，和泉一织也没好到哪里去，天的穴肉很紧，将他紧紧夹住，对于第一次的人来说简直是致命，他差点就轻易地交代出来。

“哈……九条前辈，太紧了，请您放松一些。”一织支起身子，随着他的动作，那根性器又更往深处进了一些，九条天几乎是尖叫出来的，他仰起脖子大口大口呼吸着，他像是待宰的羔羊，和泉一织安抚似的拍着天的背，他在网上看到，被性高潮支配的cake会比平常甜蜜十倍，越是激烈的性爱越会让他们更加美味。和泉一织现在相信了，他温柔的吻上天的唇，两人接吻带出的银丝滴在天的身上，现在他被和泉一织弄得头脑一片空白，甜度越高他的敏感程度也变得越高，随着敏感度越高他的甜度也在不断增加，就像是无限的快感地狱。

“哈…再、再多……一点……。”九条天眯着眼，咬着牙将和泉一织的全部吞下，随着全根没入身体，他不断颤抖，嘴里不断发出呜呜的呻吟声，“哈啊！嗯啊……哈……好痛……”

和泉一织再也忍耐不了，他一把将天压倒在身下：“现在主导权是我的，天前辈。”

九条天的眼神已经没有了焦距，只能发出诱人的喘息，他想要克制住这难堪的声音，可是越是忍耐和泉一织就越是故意欺负人一样在他身体内冲撞，不断地啃咬着天的肌肤，留下一个又一个吻痕，被咬破的肌肤流出的鲜血也被和泉一织一滴不剩的喝掉，他真的要变得失控了。

“哈……等，等下，让我……哈啊……休息一下……”天的嗓子沙哑，他抬起手推搡着，可身体又不听使唤的，双腿夹紧和泉一织的腰像是推着他进来更深一样

“您真是……”和泉一织叹了口气将九条天抱得更紧，整根没入又整根抽出，他不断地摸索着，直到顶到某处让怀里的天不自觉发抖的地方，“这里，让您很舒服吗？”

“嗯……！”敏感的地方被肆意玩弄，九条天几乎是下意识的挣扎起来，“和泉一织……！”

“您真的很喜欢这里。”和泉一织语气中都带上了笑意，他对准那一点展开猛烈地攻击，九条天只觉得浑身的力气被夺去，他的呼吸也被人夺走，他的眼前只剩下无法聚焦的点，他模模糊糊地看到和泉一织正看着自己，啊，连意识都要被夺去了一样。

“您已经要去了吗？”和泉一织说着，抽插的速度变得更快，他的喘息也变得粗重起来，房间内只剩下让他晕眩的甜腻气息，他被九条天迷倒了，目光无法移开。

“啊啊……！不行，不要……不要一直……！”天的话还没说完，就只觉得从尾椎传来的一阵电流席卷全身，“要去了……有什么，有什么要来了……哈啊……”

“您的样子真的是十分可爱。”天的意识最后，听到的是和泉一织在耳边的低语。

九条天不知道自己当晚高潮了多少次，直到自己的性器只能可怜的吐出透明的液体，直到自己被弄到再也射不出，他被和泉一织蒙上眼睛，被铐住双手，意识完全丧失的他只能随着本能在对方的身上扭动腰部。只有一阵阵的刺痛让他保持清醒，和泉一织不断地舔着他身上每一处角落，不断咬着他的肌肤，直到伸出血液，再全部舔干净。天想，他一定是泪流满面的，而那些眼泪也被一织全部吻干净，他就是和泉一织盘中的美食，他已经逃不掉了。

偶尔清醒过来的时候和泉一织正担心的看着他，他的理智似乎也恢复了不少，给天喂上一杯温水，一织很难相信天居然主动趴到他面前含住那根，就像是fork其实是天，而自己才是那个cake一样。天眯着眼看向他，灵活的舌头从底部一路向上舔着，最后张开嘴巴含住顶部，他的嘴巴很小，不能完全一口含住。

“九条前辈……？”和泉一织伸手揉着天的头发，“不要勉强自己……”

天没有回答他，他的手也不大，一边上下撸动着和泉一织的那根，一边努力的吞吐着，偶尔有银丝顺着他的唇角滑下，他的动作并不熟练，小心翼翼的不让自己的牙齿碰到和泉一织，他含糊不清的开口：“这样……呜，会舒服吗？”

“您这个人真的是完全没有自己很诱人的自觉啊！”

和泉一织想，九条天的全部都是美味的，他的眼泪是草莓一样的味道，就连精液都是奶油的味道，这个人真是让他多少次都把持不住，他只想索取更多，不是因为对方是cake，而是因为对方是九条天。

第二天醒来的时候九条天发现自己的衣服已经被换干净，身体很痛，但是满身的精液和汗水都已经被清理干净，只剩下满地的安全套和床单上的精斑告诉着他昨晚发生了多么疯狂的事情。

“您醒了。”九条天抬头，看到的是迷迷糊糊地和泉一织，“……昨晚，很抱歉。”

“你在说什么。”九条天伸出食指点在和泉一织的嘴唇，似乎在阻止他继续说下去，“难道不是自愿的吗，说得好像是我诱拐你一样。”

“从工作结束的地方直接开车把我拉来这边，您确实是诱拐。”和泉一织冷静的移开天的手指，接着在他头顶落下一吻，“但是我并不吃亏。”

“还真是好意思说啊，和泉一织。”

两人一边斗嘴一边收拾好自己离开了酒店，九条天坐在驾驶座，和泉一织自然地坐在副驾驶席上扣好安全带，两人谁都没有多说什么，一织自然地打开车载收音机，收音机传来的音乐使人心静。

“所以，我们现在是什么样子的关系？”九条天一边驾车一边发问，“床伴？还是你的食物？”

“您这不是在明知故问吗？”和泉一织叹口气，在下一个红灯变成绿色之前拉过九条天狠狠吻住，“我们是恋人才对。”

九条天笑着回应了这个吻，他感觉不错，虽然身体还有些酸痛，过程大概是十分艰辛的，但就在变成绿灯那瞬间，他收获了一个年下的对象。

“和泉一织有没有人告诉过你，cake在恋爱的时候会变得更甜？”

“这还是第一次听说，请您让我好好了解一下吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好七夕快乐！很感谢观看这篇文章，英文版将会在最近post出来。  
如果能喜欢这篇文章真是太好啦，19好好吃，希望他们每天都在过七夕，第一次写这种类型的，其实写的很开心也很爽，自己也没想到居然能写的这么痛快。  
再次谢谢大家观看这篇文章，我们下篇再见~


End file.
